Of Death And Weapon
by Ichimaru337
Summary: Kid has feeling for the white haired weapon He often spends his days during class simply staring at His love for Soul grows and grows though does the weapon return the However, there is a certain blue-haired meister who has eyes for the young reaper, and will do anything to get Even break the relationship Kid is trying to form with Rated M for
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Feelings For One May Never Be Returned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**

* * *

It was a regular day at the DWMA. The students in class and learning. Lord Death in the Death Room looking over everything. However it was the same conflict like everyday for Death's son. They were in Stein's class, many student not paying attention but in a way so Stein didn't notice although Death the Kid wasn't paying attention in a different manner, he was staring at the white-haired weapon beside him with longing eyes and a hopeful heart.

"His hair, snow-white. His eyes, a crimson red. His skin, looks to be made of the softest velvet. My love for him grows by the day, though I could never tell him since he'd never think of me in such a way." Kid thought as he stared as Soul, looking away when the weapon decided to glance over at him.

"Is something wrong Kid?" Soul asked quietly, Stein was teaching and he really didn't want anything thrown at him.

"No. I'm fine." Kid mumbled, a small blush finding his face.

"Oh okay. I almost forgot to ask, do you want to hang out after school? We can go to my place or we can go to yours. Blackstar is being sent on a mission so I have no one else." Soul asked.

"I could actually spend time alone with him though I know nothing will happen so I should just get those though out of my head." Kid thought as he nodded his acceptance.

"Great, meet me outside school after class and we'll go." Soul gave Kid a small smile. He quickly shot up as a beaker was thrown at his head, shattering behind him.

"If you don't want to pay attention in my class then I'd be glad to cut you open and have you be tomorrow's lesson." Stein said coldly, turning his screw and continuing with his lesson.

"I don't think class will ever end." Soul thought with a bit of fear as he copied down notes, occasionally glancing over at Kid making sure he was fine. He didn't want the young reaper vomiting all over him.

"That's all for today. Please be ready for the test next week." Stein said, doing his usual exit with his rolling chair and falling over. The class laughing at the display, Stein cursing under breath as he left.

"I didn't think he would stop talking." Kid yawned as he stood up and raising his arms as he began to stretch. Soul got up as Kid lowered his arms, yawning as well.

"I have to use the bathroom, meet me outside like I said okay?" Soul said as he left the class for the bathroom. Kid hurried to the front of the school, waiting for Soul.

"Maybe, he likes me back. No, he'd never like another guy like that. I should just get over this little crush and go on with my life." Kid thought to himself. He was blushing bright red as he fantasized about kissing the white-haired weapon. He wanted to feel his skin, run hands through his hair, taste his lips, get drunk off his scent.

"Hey Kid, let's go." Soul said, walking out the doors of the DWMA. He looked a bit in thought though he didn't let it waver his attention towards Kid so the reaper wouldn't notice.

"Yes, let's go." Kid nodded as they began to walk down the stairs.

"So, whose house are we going to?"

"I guess yours, I don't imagine you want to spend the entire day in my room as Maka hangs out with Liz and Patti." Soul lightly laughed as they began to walk in the direction of Kid's place.

"Kid, I have to tell you the truth, I don't want to hang out with you just to hang out with you I want to talk to you about a couple of things." Soul said softly but with a serious tone.

"I...I see. Well We can talk when we get there." Kid said nervously, curious as to what Soul could want to talk about.

"Here we are." Kid smiled as they came upon his manor, he unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"We can go to the living room, the study, the lounge, or my bedroom." Kid said telling Soul his options. He saw many thing that were just plain unsymmetrical but he disregarded them because he was with Soul and didn't want to nuisance.

"Let's go to your bedroom, in case the girls come here." Soul said as Kid took his hand and lead him.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Kid asked, sitting on his bed.

"Well, Liz told me that you may have a sort of crush on me." Soul said a bit nervous as to what the answer might be. He had never had feelings towards Kid but after Liz had told him that detail last week he rethought everything he felt about Kid. He found that he had a slight love for the pale boy and wanted to see if what he was feeling was for real or not, not caring if it was cool or not.

"Soul, the truth is that I do. Though it's not only a crush. I flat-out love you Soul. Though I know you'll never feel the same way. I'm sorry." Kid admitted, blushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay, the truth is that I kinda like you as well." Soul admitted. Kid widened his eyes and looked away more as his heart began to race

"Kid, will you please look at me?"

"O...Okay." Kid said, turning his head and looking into Soul's eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen next, his mind going blank.

"Now stay still." Soul softly said as he leaned forward. Soul's slightly chapped lips meeting Kid's soft lips.

"Yes, I definitely like you." Soul smiled, his feelings for Kid now amplified.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**When Caught Make Excuses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters**

* * *

Soul kissed Kid again. He laid Kid on the bed, sticking a hand up his shirt to lightly twist a waiting nipple inside.

"Hello Soul and Kid!" Blackstar yelled as he slammed the door open to the bedroom and saw the weapon and meister on the bed. The smile he had plastered on his face disappeared at the sight.

"Oh, hey Blackstar." Soul and Kid said in unison a bit embarassed the Blackstar had seen them.

"I..If you two would like me to leave I will." Blackstar mumbled softly, a look of sadness found his face.

"He was kissing Kid. My Kid. I thought Kid ignored my flirting because he wasn't interested in dating a guy but now I see that he must be in love with Soul. I can't let this go on! I must have Kid! I just have to think of a plan. I'll take him away from Soul by force if I have to but I don't want him to hate me..." Blackstar's thoughts trailed off as he began to form a plan.

"No it's fine. We were just about to go to the game room anyway." Kid said a bit nervously knowing Blackstar could see through the lie.

"Soul, you go ahead. I would like to talk to Kid about a couple of things." Blackstar said, Kid nodded and Soul went ahead to the game room.

"W..What do you want to talk about?" Kid asked Blackstar.

"What were you two doing?" Blackstar asked a bit hurt.

"Um..We were...I won't lie. We were kissing, if you hadn't walked in we would've went farther." Kid explained with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"I see. Well, let's go join Soul in the game room." Blackstar said as Kid nodded again and left the room, following him.

Once they got to the room Soul was playing a game. Kid sat beside him practically in Soul's lap. Black Star sat on the other end of the couch they were on, looking away from the new couple.

"Good job!" Kid chimed when Soul won the game, kissing him softly.

"Thanks. Would you like to play Blackstar, and how about you Kid?" Soul asked. They both nodded and Soul hooked up another two controllers giving one to each boy.

"Maybe if I can beat Soul at the game Kid will see how much better I am." Blackstar though as his eyes burned with determination as he began to play.

It was fierce battle. Kid quickly died in the midst of battle as the match went one. After ten minutes Blackstar was finally the victor.

"You can never beat the almighty Blackstar!" He yelled as he jumped from his seat.

"Yes. You beat us, now be quiet before you wake the dead." Kid joked as Blackstar sat down.

A couple of hours passed and they continued to play games. Suddenly, Blackstar's phone rang. It was Tsubaki.

"Okay. Got it. I'll be right there!" Blackstar said as he ran out of the had just been assigned another mission and was very excited about its details.

"I'm hungry." Kid said as his stomach growled.

"So am I." Soul said as his stomach also made its presence known.

"I'll go and cook." Kid smiled. Soul tried to kiss him but Kid had moved away too fast.

Kid made nothing fancy, he didn't think Soul would care as long as he made it. He quickly set the table and served the food. Soul ran down the stairs when he could smell the food, almost instantly sitting in his chair. Kid sat down and they both began to eat, not saying anything to each other since they were eating so fast neither had enough time to do so.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal." Soul smiled, standing from his spot and taking Kid's hand. He led him to the bathroom.

"It's getting late, we should bathe and get to bed." Soul said as he began to undress.

"Together?" Kid asked nervously, not sure if he wanted to be naked din front of Soul.

"Yes, don't worry, I don't care what you think about your body, its perfect." Soul smiled and kissed Kid soundly.

Kid nodded. He slowly undressed as Soul turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. Once it was an acceptable temperature he pulled Kid in with him, the water soothing both of them. Soul didn't want to do anything sexual with kid in fear he may be rejected so he stuck to simply washing his back for him and kissing him every now and again. After Soul has washed Kid from head to toe making sure he shined when exposed to light Kid began to help Soul get clean. Once Soul had been cleaned the same way they got out. Soul dried them both off, he did a better job at it than Kid. Once dry Kid put on a pair of black boxers and loaned a pair to Soul. They climbed into bed not knowing they had a spectator. Lord Death had been watching from a mirror nearby.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple, though I still have to have a talk with them to make sure they know they dangers of unprotected sex and all those other things fathers tell their children." Lord Death said to himself as he went back to working.

"I love you." Soul softly said.

"I love you too." Kid said back, finally having the one he's loved for such a long time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
